Game: A Glorious Dawn
GMed my User:Pinguinus, featuring User:Holbenilord as Character: Seranis. GAME You stand on Oread Major, at the base of a large mountain. Around you, there are alpine forests. I move up the mountain. You begin to move up the mountain. Around you, Epic Gliders circle. When you reach a certain altitude, you begin to make your bearings. To the south, there is a starship, neatly lain on the ground. To the east, there is a simple village made up of stone houses. To the north there is nothing but ice, and to the west, alpine forests stretch as far as the eye can see. I fly down to the village. The village is populated by around thirty Necrosaurs, who roar in anger on seeing you. I fly down into the thick forest 100m from them and ready weapons. A horde of angry Necrosaurs charge towards you. I use the Frenzy warrior ability and get double attacks. 12 shots and, thanks to my marksmanship, 11 hits. Each does 60. Several Necrosaurs stumble to the ground dead. The rest continue towards you. Same procedure as last time. 12 hits! The remainging Necrosaurs turn around and flee. "That's right, you apes!" I search the corpses and then head towards the village. You find nothing of interest. When you arrive at the village, the Necrosaurs bar up their houses. Some flee into the nearby forest. I sniff and search through the open houses. You find a stone knife, and what appear to be cave paintings on a wall. I take the stone knife and rub the paintings off after looking at them for a few moments. The paintings depict scenes from the Battle of Oread, including Salsenes, Lutrians, Lentaa, and Kerarans. There is also a picture of a terrible Darkness rising to consume the universe. Hey, the Irihil religion predicts that! I go out towards the spaceship. You walk towards the spaceship. You have the feeling that something is watching you. I just love being hunted! I take off and fly now. Shots from a Gladius Assault Rifle ring out. The first two miss you, but the last one hits you, doing 52 damage. Not after Irihil Plate Armour it doesn't! I return fire on frenzy, getting 10 hits with my 60 damage MG. A hidden Necrosaur shrieks as it dies. You continue onwards. I fly on, as you said. There are three more Necrosaurs armed with Gladius Assault Rifles. You are shot 5 times. I'm dead then, each shot will do 35 damage and i have 150hp. UNLESS i use endure pain and now i'm still alive with 40hp. Do i have any medkits? I shoot the fellows below, getting five hits. Sure, have a Medkit. That brings you back up to 150hp. You fly towards the ship. I'm gonna lose 100hp in two turns' time. I will wait in a safe place till then and then use a medkit. Safe places aren't as safe as you might think. There are Necrosaurs coming; five of them, armed with Gladius Assault Rifles. They don't see you yet. Category:Games